stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
054: Fudgy
Fudgy, A.K.A. Experiment 054, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to drown people in his sticky, chocolatey sweetness. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is in a sweet shop. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated by Hämsterviel. When he was activated, he was called 119, and he was mistaken for Experiment 611. The mistake with his number was due to Jumba's untidy database, although Jumba later corrected this mistake. 054 was rescued in "Snafu". Appearance Fudgy resembles a blob of chocolate with black eyes and a thin mouth. Special Abilities Fudgy can manipulate his body mass to smother a target in his chocolate. He can also increase in size as he eats more chocolate, but has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel. ''Stitch! Fudgy made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel used him to invade a chocolate factory. The plan was to turn Stitch into chocolate and have Fudgy eat him, imprisoning Stitch in his chocolaty stomach-prison. The factory starts going haywire and covers Yuna and company in chocolate. In a feeding frenzy, Fudgy swallows them all. Luckily, Hämsterviel didn't alter Fudgy's fail-safe. Stitch covers himself in chocolate to force Fudgy to eat him so he can infiltrate stomach-prison. Stitch and friends are able to stop Fudgy by expressing their love for each other, causing Fudgy to melt apart and free everyone. Fudgy is neutralized and reverts to his smaller size before being captured by Jumba and Pleakey. Gallery ScreenCapture 31.01.13 16-49-20.jpg|Fudgy's mislabeled blue pod in Lilo & Stitch: The Series 054podred.png|Fudgy's correctly labeled pod in Stitch!, which is red vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h27m08s182.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-17h15m56s232.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-17h20m03s121.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h34m24s192.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h29m47s235.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h40m02s53.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h14m14s103.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h27m34s232.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h30m09s152.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h43m24s242.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-17h16m09s102.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h30m35s171.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-17h16m27s180.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h38m42s154.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h32m22s15.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h28m09s20.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-17h17m33s75.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h40m45s55.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h32m51s13.png vlcsnap-2014-01-01-16h31m35s60.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h14m38s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h18m47s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-20h01m29s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h29m27s143.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h32m59s80.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h32m30s58.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h10m31s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h37m23s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h09m19s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h57m00s116.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h05m15s25.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h43m16s126.png vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h21m47s75.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h43m24s65.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h05m28s220.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h45m10s75.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h43m36s199.png vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h22m50s34.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h43m43s24.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h06m30s133.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h05m32s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h18m22s229.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h44m13s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h26m13s72.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h49m49s239.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h47m58s236.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m11s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h14m11s121.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h51m34s61.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m24s58.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h52m01s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h12m20s0.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h53m38s142.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m34s176.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h50m19s36.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h21m39s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h46m45s238.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h55m49s17.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h53m52s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h18m30s24.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h54m38s153.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h31m40s87.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h04m04s184.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-16h22m34s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m06s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h17m07s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m17s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png screenCapture 08.03.13 3-12-16.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-13-09.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-13-34.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-05-00.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-05-21.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-05-56.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-06-36.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-06-53.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-07-47.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-08-16.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-08-48.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-09-18.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-09-39.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-10-00.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-10-19.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-12-39.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-18-09.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-18-42.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-19-18.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-20-04.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-20-44.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-21-02.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-21-04.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-37-32.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-38-19.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-38-35.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-38-52.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-39-10.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-40-42.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-41-15.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-41-37.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-42-04.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-48-57.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-49-27.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-49-51.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-50-29.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-50-54.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-51-34.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-53-16.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-54-01.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 21-54-26.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 22-12-24.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 22-13-21.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 22-13-43.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-29-31.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-30-17.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-34-02.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-39-01.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-39-21.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-39-38.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-40-39.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-41-17.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-41-56.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-43-08.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-43-40.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-50-58.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-51-34.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-52-10.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-52-48.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-56-41.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-57-07.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-57-26.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-57-47.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-58-10.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-59-02.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-59-22.jpg screenCapture 12.03.13 23-59-55.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-00-32.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-06-07.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-06-58.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-10-52.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-11-52.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-12-25.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-12-46.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-13-54.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-14-17.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-14-36.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-20-38.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-21-48.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-22-19.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-22-50.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-23-50.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-24-22.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-25-14.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-25-43.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 0-27-06.jpg panes17.jpg Trivia *Fudgy is Experiment 054. However, in his debut, his pod is mislabeled 119, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Fudgy's pod color is blue in the original series. In the anime, it is red. *In the Stitch! anime, Fudgy was modified with the ability to grow larger from eating chocolate, similar to Tank's ability to grow larger from eating metal. *Fudgy is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Captured experiments